Kumogakure: Team Kaito Training Session 1 2-5-13
Kumo: Team Kaito Training Session 1 Roleplay: Yakovak: -Kova would wake up with a large smile on his face, grasping a letter in his right hand and three twizzlers in his left. He read the letter late last night after he had found out the results of the finals from the match. He smiled as he hopped up onto his feet, smiling and thinking of Shimmy he was glad that she was now the B. Kova would then throw on his shirt as he head downstairs, grabbing an apple and running out the door to the hospital. Kova also remembered parts of the letter that instructed him to arrive at the hospital to recieve training in Medical Ninjutsu, speeding along the street as quick as he could. When he arrived at the hospital, Kova would pull on his gloves and walk inside, seeing Kaito rather quickly- KaitoRyu: -Kaito was working away his day in the labratory. Often these kinds of days were spent slaving away on the telescope looking at slides and studying smaples of bacteria and blood cells. His next thing on his to-do list today was training one of his new students Kova Shimazu. Just as this thought crossed his mind he would hear someone walking up beside him. Quickly he would hold his gloved hand out and say. "Hold it there, I am almost finished with this slide. Give me one minute and i'll be with you." Kaito looked somewhat like a mad scientist. His Body was covered in a white lab coat, white pants, white tabi, and white surgical gloves on his hands. On his head and face he wore a magnifying glass suspended from a headband that covered his left eye. As he finishes his slide he would turn to Kova and say. "Alright, are you ready for your lesson today?" Kaito then pulls the white surgical gloves off his hands slowly and pushes his magnifying glass away from his eye waiting for the boy to respond.- YakovakYakovak : -Kova would tighten his gloves as he stood waiting behind Kaito, looking around the room as he worked on his research. Kova did not know much about Kaito but he was glad that he had become his teacher, making him smile every now and then. He then pulled out his book on Medical Ninjutsu and started reading it from the very beginning, he had read this book from the beginning for about a week now, restarting every time he closed the book. He kept on reading until he heard Kaito start to speak, looking up and nodding to his question, wondering what lessons lay in store for him- KaitoRyuKaitoRyu : -Kaito would nod to the boy and then dust his hands off. He was going to teach him about bandaging today. Kaito wasn't exactly the best in this, but you don't get where he was without learning it all along the way. Kaito would move across the room and to a cabinet. This cabinet had bandage wraps and other medical supplies. Taking out some wraps Kaito would move across the room and place the on a table saying. "We're going to be working on your bandaging skills today. The Kage has informed me that you have had a bit of training on this subject, so why don't we just contnue from there." Kaito would motion toward the table as if to say for the boy to go ahead and do what he was taught.- Yakovak: -Kova watched Kaito start to move around the lab, grabbing bandage rolls and placing them on the nearby table. While Kaito moved around he would slide his book back into where he took it from, watching his lips as he started to speak to him. He smiled a bit and thought back to when he had to wrap up Shimmy's wounded arm, giving him a slight confident boost. Kova then walked up to the table and began to bandage and treat whatever he had been instructed to- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would watch as Kova quickly patched up one of the nurses that had been willing to let him practice on. The form was good, but the overall wrapping was a bit sloppy and misshapen. Kaito would look to him and say. "This is good, but not quite right. Here let me demonstrate." As he says this Kaito would unwrap the nurse's leg and nod to her in assurance. Doing so he would take the wrap and slowly work it around the nurse's leg keeping it as tight to the leg as possible. After about six trips around her calf the wrap would be pulled tight and pinned together at each end. This was how most people did a wrap and would show the boy just how it was supposed to look.- Yakovak: -Kova would take a step back, closely and carefully watching Kaito undo his bandaging and redo it in the correct fashion, writing down notes in a small notebook he had in yet another pocket. He wrote down details on things such as the correct pace to keep when applying a bandage, how many times one should wrap around a limb, the constant tightness the bandage should keep during application, and what the texture of the of the bandage was. After he had finished his notes he would close the cover, put away the notebook in his back pocket, and bowed in thanks to Kaito- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would nod to the boy in return and say. "That is all for the day, you may go home. Please remember to practice this as often as you can." With this being said Kaito would unwrap the nurse's leg and bow to her in thanks. Once he did this he would hold his hand in the hand seal of Ram. As soon as he did this his body would seem to flicker and he would dissapear. Once he reapeared he would be standing in his apartment. Being tired he would flop into his bed and fall fast to sleep.- Yakovak: -Kova would smile and bowed to Kaito as his body started to flicker away, bowing again as soon as he had left. He then pulled out his book and started to read it as he walked home, paying half attention to the reading and the other half on the street infront of him. He managed to get through about half of the book before he reached his doorstep, letting out a slight sigh before shutting his book and opening the door and walking up to his room. He then procceded to sit onto his bed and beggin wrapping up his torso, pulling tightly enough to outline all of his features, pulling it around his body until it reached under his ribcage and passed out- Category:Kumogakure RP 207 Category:Kumogakure